


the worst dark souls fic of all time (kill me now)

by Madame_Firenze



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Poor Life Choices, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Firenze/pseuds/Madame_Firenze
Summary: why did i do thiswhy is this my first ao3 postjust why  I'll make more chapters if people want it tho





	

Smough was lonely. For centuries he had guarded the cathedral of Anor Londo, defending the princess with the dragonslaying lion knight. But that wasn’t what he had wanted. Smashing undead to bits with his hammer and devouring their corpses was fun, but… It had been too long since he had indulged his other desires.

And so he ventured out from the ancient capital. For centuries more he wandered the lands, slaying the mindless hollows who stood in his path. His homeland shifted and changed. Eventually, Smough found himself in a poisonous valley, with an enormous windmill rising into the blighted sky.

Smough smashed through the manikins and fat hammer-wielding hollows that guarded the place. Walking through the fog, he prepared to crush whatever lay before him… But then, he saw something beautiful. A creature just like him: a bloated, monstrous cannibal.

A spark instantly passed between them. The covetous demon licked his lips, rolling over not to crush the executioner, but to expose his putrid, puckered asshole to the eager Smough. Smough lifted the flap of armor over his groin, revealing his turgid gold-encrusted cock. With one hand he gripped his manhood, and with the other he started to tease the covetous demon with the tip of his hammer’s handle. The demon quivered, digging his claws against the floor as Smough slowly inserted the hammer into his ass. The demon growled in pleasure, and Smough giggled in response.

But that was only an appetizer. Smough drew out the hammer, stinking slime coating its handle. Firmly gripping the demon’s fatty sides, he suddenly thrust his cock into the demon’s asshole, and began to slap his crotch against its meaty backside. The demon’s tongue lolled out of its mouth - this sensation was even better than swallowing the Bearer of the Curse whole!

Just then, Otzdarva entered the boss arena, holding his target shield out to protect him and - “What the fuck is this?” the Spaniard exclaimed in his signature dumbfounded tone. “Fuck this, I’m out of here.”


End file.
